


The Fan

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't how either expected them to happen...but maybe that doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> A reward fic for Kaige68 on LJ's 1_million_words comm. Her prompts: the word 'fan' and/or the Squeeze song "Hourglass"

“Looks like you’ve got a fan, boss…”

Danny heard Kono whisper it to Steve as she walked by him, sandwich in one hand and cookies wrapped in foil in the other, headed back for her office.

He glanced up in time to see it; Steve's gaze going from his phone to the delivery guy.

Their normal sandwich drop-off person was a fixture; he showed up Tuesdays and Thursdays like clockwork, looking like someone’s semi-retired uncle. But he was on vacation. Oh, yes, he was. And his fill-in? Honestly, Danny had a feeling not one of the four of them would say no to mister tall, blonde and _so-damn-hot-it hurts-to-look._

That included Chin, who in Danny’s guesstimation did not go that way whatsoever at all. 

“Thanks,” He watched Steve break off the shy little eye-fuck that was building between them, pulling out some cash and giving the kid a tip and a wink. “Tell your folks thanks for the homemade cookies we didn’t order, too. They’re always appreciated.”

“Anytime…” the kid had the nerve to say it in a way that suggested free cookies weren’t all Steve could get from his friendly neighborhood sandwich shop.

“Oh, please…” Danny immediately regretted letting the words slip.

Luckily, the guy was already out the door and didn’t hear it. Steve clearly had, from the smirk on his face as he picked up his lunch and went to his office.

Something about that grin frayed Danny’s last nerve. 

“Were you _flirting_ with a nineteen year old?” He was past Steve’s doorway before he’d had any hope of thinking twice and cooling down. “Don’t you think that’s a little…I don’t know… _behavior unbecoming_?”

“He’s more like twenty-three,” Steve’s eyes didn’t leave the paper bag he was unloading onto his desk; sandwich, water, apple. His voice got heavier, probing. “You want my chips, Danny?”

Did he want Steve’s chips? 

Danny wanted Steve’s chips, yes. He did. And his sandwich and, God, yes, his banana, please, and his cookies and…. everything, all of it, now. And Steve knew it, the bastard.

“What, is that a … joke?”

“No…” Steve crumpled the bag, tossing it. “Just asking, Danno… what you might want from me?”

“Nothing. I don’t want anything from you. Jeez….”

“That’s what I thought….” 

Later it hit him Steve didn’t sound like he was gloating when he'd said it. He’d sounded sad. 

Or maybe that could have been all in Danny’s head.

~*~

“I’m coming, I’m coming, for the love of….” 

Danny’s knuckles were raw; his heart heavy and his breathing shallow, nervous. He could hear Steve’s voice getting louder on the other side of the door with every word. 

“Stop…the hell… knocking ….on my door. Please?”

The outdoor light kicked on and it made him squint, made it hard to see Steve standing in the relative darkness of his own foyer. He was wearing a khaki green t-shirt and boxers. They looked disheveled – _he_ looked disheveled, like he’d been very solidly out, asleep, when Danny started hammering on his door.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Danny heard himself say, and suddenly he really, really wanted to dissolve in a puff of pure illogic. 

What the _hell_? Was the matter with him?

At least Steve wasn’t beating him to death with his own stupidity. He was standing there, very patient or very half asleep -- hard to be sure. But he was standing there. Silent.

“That’s not true,” Danny collected himself and the words poured out. “I _do_ know. I’m here because I’ve been looking for you for hours. You weren’t here and you weren’t …anywhere that I’m used to and I drove and checked every beach and surf shop in ten miles and…I feel like I’m running out of time. Like we’re running out of time. Like sooner or later it’ll be … _her_ or…some delivery kid …or someone _else_ I don’t even see coming and you’ll be taken, officially, forever and we’ll never…. we’ll never _be_. And it hurts. The thought that we ..might not ever….”

He knew he’d done a 360 degree pivot on Steve’s doorstep as he rambled and he was ready to do another 180 and leave but…

“Stop. Come here.” 

Danny had heard him use that tone on other people but…

“What?”

“I said, come here.”

He did as ordered; found himself pulled in, spun against the other side of the door as it shut and…

So that’s what it felt like? Steve kissing him, light at first and then deeper, Steve’s tongue sliding along his, Steve’s hands pulling apart his shirt, his belt, shaky fingers on Danny’s back, his belly, tugging at his fly. Danny reciprocated by sliding his own hands down Steve’s shorts to grab his ass and pull him closer and…

“Fuck, D… promise you won’t get weird on me. After this.”

“Can’t do that…”

“Okay,” Steve stepped away from him and got a hand around his wrist, tugging him toward the stairs. “Okay, let’s go…”

~*~

Danny hadn’t expected anything from tonight – he’d really only wanted to see him, to know Steve wasn’t in bed with the delivery boy’s ankles up around Steve’s ears…

He sure as hell hadn’t expected to end up in that exact position himself; his ass wet and full to overflowing - Steve over him and inside him, sighing, groaning out pleasured sounds, hands skimming over Danny’s calves and thighs, fingers dipping down to run over the place where they were connected as Steve twisted, thrusting into him, taking him slow and gentle but deep and…

“Shiiiitttt, Danny, so good, so…yeah…..fuuuuck me….fuck me….” Steve gave a long, deeply contented moan when he came; it wouldn’t be the last time Danny heard it but it sure as hell was the first and… 

He would never tell him how perfect it sounded. How much he’d wanted that, if nothing else. 

~*~ 

“Where were you?” Danny asked. “Tonight?” 

Steve had gotten up to get a hot, wet cloth and sweep it over him, over the sheets, then had come back to manhandle him into the smaller spoon. 

“Friend of mine from the reserves and his wife had a baby,” Steve’s arm found its way over him. “Hadn’t seen it yet. We had dinner and hung out. That’s all.” 

“Oh.” 

“I don’t always show it ‘cause.. you’re a pain in the ass….” Steve said. “But I’m a really big fan. Of yours. You know?” 

He hadn’t. Not for sure. 

There was a long silence after that. Danny decided to go with it – didn’t reply, only hitched his hips closer to him, settling in. 

They fit together very well, he thought as they fell into sleep. 

Whatever happened next, they had that much. This much.


End file.
